Wrath of Man
by TheCorsair0
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed and locked away in Tartarus. Now, he is out for revenge. Will he destroy the gods or will his old friends manage to calm the raging demigod?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, Corsair here. I don't own PJO or HOO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and blah blah blah. You get the gist, right? So anyway, please review and enjoy the story._

* * *

Percy was on a quest in the appalachian mountains. He had just killed the manticore again and was on his way back to Camp Half Blood when he stumbled upon three empousai. He ducked behind a tree and waited for them to walk by, then he followed them. He walked into a camp site and saw one of them cornering some mortals.

"I thought mortals were beneath you Kellie."

"Well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson. Are you here for me or just passing through?"

One of the other empousai with her charged Percy. His sword passed cleanly through. As she dissolved away, he smiled at the other two. They turned and ran. He chased them for miles until he saw some wolves blocking his path. He turned to go around them, but there were hunters blocking his path. He ran straight at the hunters. He dove at them and swung his sword. The hunter blocked it with her knife, and Percy spun around her and ran off. The hunters turned around and started shooting at him. He kept running until he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"You're better than I remember Kelp Head."

"Why are you after me?"

"Zeus has requested your presence on Olympus. He commanded Artemis to find you, and here we are. Artemis gave me orders to give you this bag and tell you to run. She got a feeling you wouldn't survive the meeting with Zeus. He fears you more than anything."

Thalia jumped down from the tree and tossed a silver backpack to him.

"Inside is some money, nectar and ambrosia, and some silver knives in case you run into Lycaon."

"Thanks. Well see you around."

"Hopefully not soon. The next time we meet, we'll be forced to fight."

Percy turned and ran as fast as he could. Once he felt he got far enough, he stopped and looked at the contents of a bag. He pulled out a jacket. He put it on and found three knives hidden inside. He then took the money and godly food, and put it in his pocket. He threw the backpack aside and started off again.

After a while, he stopped.

" **Not bad kid, except that Zeus sent more than just Artemis and her hunters after you."**

The voice seemed to be coming from all around him.

"Show yourself Ares."

" **Figured it out already? Well then, I guess your butt-kicking comes a little early, and afterward, maybe you'll make it to Olympus. After all, he never said you had to be alive when he saw you."**

Ares materialized in front of Percy. He had a sword in hand and didn't wait to charge. Percy dove under the first swing. He rolled to his feet and pulled out Riptide. He parried the next strike and swung down at Ares' head. Ares raised his sword just in time to block the strike. Percy immediately kicked Ares in the stomach and jumped back. Ares charged again. Percy ducked under the strike and stabbed his sword into Ares' stomach. Ares grabbed Percy and threw him against a tree. Percy dropped to the ground unconscious. Ares smirked, and then picked him up and flashed to Olympus.

 _(Hours later on Olympus)_

Percy sat up in the middle of the council chamber and rubbed his aching head.

" **Well, now that you're awake, we can get to business. I summoned you here to offer you a choice."** Zeus said.

"What choice?"

" **I offer you the chance to become a god once more. You could live forever among the heavens or with your father in the ocean."**

"No. I told you before that I don't want to be god, and I still don't."

" **Very well. You have made your choice. PERSEUS JACKSON, I BANISH YOU TO THE PIT OF TARTARUS!"**

" **THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! PERCY HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!"**

Poseidon's trident appeared in his hand, and he threw it at Zeus. Before anybody could blink, two arrows had pinned Poseidon to his throne, and Athena stood in front of Zeus with the trident stuck in her shield.

" **YOU DARE ATTACK ME!"**

Poseidon broke the arrows and stood up.

" **YOU ARE BANISHING MY SON FOR NOTHING! I CAN'T JUST SIT BY AND WATCH!"**

"FATHER, STOP!"

Every head in the room turned to look at him.

"It's fine. Don't go to war over this. We all know the life of a hero isn't a long one. I was expected to die a long time ago."

" **Very well, but I will not forget this. If anything further happens brother, just remember that Percy won't be here to stop me."**

With that, Poseidon flashed out of the room. Zeus turned and looked at Percy.

" **Does anybody else have something to say before we begin?"**

"Just tell everybody good bye for me."

The gods one by one shrunk to human size and circled Percy. A few looked sad, laid a hand on his shoulder, while others just stood there expressionless. Finally, Zeus stood in front of Percy. He raised the masterbolt high above his head and hit the floor in between them. The ground opened up, and Percy fell for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

 _Well, this time you get two chapters right off the bat so please continue reading and review. Anything you think might improve the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Thanks for sticking through at least the second chapter. I still don't own PJO and blah blah. You've heard it all before._

* * *

1000 years is a very long time, even to somebody who lives forever. Percy has been wandering around Tartarus, defending himself from everything from the ground and air to the inhabitants of the prison, for over a millennium. Days seem to blend together, but every night, the landscape changes. Percy woke in a cave ten feet down the side of a cliff. He carved the 365,256th, 14 days past the millennium mark, day on the wall of his cave to signify the last landscape change as he rose off his "bed". He grabbed riptide as he climbed out of the cave. A man was camping at the top of the cliff. Percy thought back to the day they met.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was running away from a pack of hellhounds back toward his cave. He turned through a ravine. He got about halfway when he saw a man blocking his path. Two blades magically appeared in the man's hands, and he threw one into the middle of the pack. A chain attached to the blade came out of his sleeve. The blade tore through three hellhounds before he threw the other. As soon as it left his hand, he pulled back on the other chain. The blades swirled and danced around him, creating a protective barrier around him. He would throw a blade every now and then into the crowd around him. After a few minutes, every hellhound was either dead or running away._

" _Well are you gonna say something or just sit there and stare?" the man asked._

" _You're the first person I've seen in almost a thousand years."_

" _Well it's better than nothing. What did you do to get in here?"_

" _I honestly don't know. I won two wars for the gods and then got sent here. What about you?"_

" _I've been down here so long that I don't remember much of anything. I don't even know my own name anymore."_

" _Well, I'm Percy."_

" _Why don't you use that sword of yours, Percy?"_

" _It hadn't come back to me yet."_

" _Well then, here."_

 _The man walked over and grasped Percy's arm. He pulled back his sleeve, and a tattoo of a chain on his arm started glowing. The glow intensified until Percy couldn't see anymore, and then it died down. When he looked back at his arm, the chain tattoo was now there._

" _You can't lose this weapon."_

 _Percy started rubbing his arm around the tattoo._

" _The itching goes away after a while."_

 _Flashback ends_

Percy instinctively rubbed his forearm through the sleeve of his jacket. He walked over to the fire and sat across from the man. They sat there silently for a little while before the man talked.

"A dragon has been flying over us for a few hours now."

"I saw it."

"Detach the blade from your chain."

"What?"

"Just do it."

They both summoned their blade and unhooked it from the chain.

"There is a canister inside the blade filled with water. You can control the water, and the blade will do whatever you want."

"You gave me this thing five years ago and never told me about that?"

"It never came up. By detaching your blade from the chain, the dragon won't notice it as easily. Just rip apart the wing, then we can deal with it down here."

Percy threw the blade right of the dragon and tried to pull the water back around above it, but when he tried to hit the dragon's wing, he missed. The blade stuck itself in the ground at Percy's feet.

"You're gonna have to work on that."

The man threw his own blade straight up in the air. It flew straight for a while then turned at the dragon. It shot like an arrow and ripped through the dragon's wing before turning around and cutting through the other wing. The dragon flapped its wings in a desperate attempt to stay airborne. It crashed into the ground at the base of the cliff under Percy's cave.

"It's going to summon help unless we go down there and kill it fast."

"I know. It's not like I've been down here for a 1000 years or anything."

They ran down the other side of the mountain and around to the dragon.

"Its help is probably already on its way"

"Well, let's finish this first. Then, we can worry about that."

Percy threw his blade, now reattached to the chain, into the base of the dragon's long neck. It roared in pain as the blade cut through a small opening in the dragon's scales. Then, the man pulled a battleaxe from a tattoo on his back. He drove the ax through the opening that Percy created.

"How did you get all those weapons anyway?" Percy asked.

"Gifts from a sorceress."

The man just turned and started walking away.

"Come on. If his call was heard, they'll be here any minute."

They climbed back up to the top of the mountain. By the time they reached the top, Percy was exhausted.

"How does an old man like you climb this mountain without getting tired?"

"Who are you calling old? Last time I checked you have been down here for a millennium."

"Yeah, but how long have you been here?"

A sudden roar got their attention.

"Percy. You've got to go."

"What? Why?"

The man grabbed Percy's arm in the same way he had when they first met.

"Just take this and go. You're ready to break out of Tartarus. I was gonna take you myself, but now I'll by you the time to get there."

"Wait a second. Where am I going?"

"In the center of Tartarus, there is a black tower. A friend lives there that can help you get out of this hell hole."

"Why now? Why do I have to leave so suddenly?"

"The beast that made that sound is one I have only met once. It can't die. The best I can hope to do is buy you enough time to get out of its line of sight."

The man pulled off his shirt revealing multiple tattoos across his arms, chest and back. The laid his hand across one on his chest and summoned the largest bow Percy had ever seen.

"RUN PERCY!"

A dragon the size of a large mountain appeared in the distance. Percy ran down to the base of the mountain as the dragon's tail destroyed the mountain next to them. The man drew back the giant bow, and an arrow appeared ready to fire. He fired over and over into the dragon's underside and wings. Most of the arrows bounced off while some stuck into the dragon's skin looking like splinters. Percy looked back in time to see a stream of fire engulf the entire mountain.

* * *

 _So what did you think? Please review. The next chapter is already on the way. Hopefully it will be out by the end of the week._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Time for the next chapter, but first, I have some things to clear up and get off my chest._ _ **The following is not appropriate for all audiences. If you don't like cussing, then skip the rest of this paragraph.**_ _First, Drama Llama-Sama said_ _"_ _That fight with Ares was complete bullshit. Percy defeated Ares – albeit barely – when he was much weaker and much less experienced. And the way Percy lost is just plain anti-climatic and aggravating. I mean, seriously? A fucking tree? He gets knocked unconscious by being thrown into a tree. That's just all kinds of stupid." I would like to see a person that could survive being thrown into a tree by a god, let alone stay conscious, and while anti-climatic, that wasn't supposed to be a climax, it was just a quick resolution. Besides, the first time they fought, Percy didn't win. Ares stopped fighting. If you didn't know this simple fact, then you need to go back and reread the books or at least stop criticizing when you don't even know the truth. Also, Percy had the sea to help him. This time, he was exhausted from running and fighting all day, and he didn't have any source of water nearby. Lastly, I'm assuming that Ares was underestimating Percy the first time they fought. Percy was a mortal child with no sword fighting experience. Why would the god of war need to actually try? And we all know what happened next._

 _Then, for chapter 2, he said "Welp, this was kinda lame. I know Percy is getting out, but it doesn't feel like anything significant happened in this chapter. Guess that's what happens when you don't take enough time to put in detail and just tell the reader what's happening." You do realize that you can criticize without being a douche right? If anybody else thinks there aren't enough details, then I'll go back and add some, but you're going to have to tell me what you think it is lacking. Secondly, nothing significant has happened yet. It's all leading up to the story right now. Would you really want me to explain, in detail, the entire millennium that Percy has been in Tartarus before this point._

 _If this is all I'm going to get for reviews, I might as well stop writing because apparently it's terrible, so this might be the last chapter. I apologize in advance for not finishing if it comes to that. Now enough of me ranting, enjoy what might be the worst end of a story ever, and then you can blame it on yourselves. Just joking, but this really might be the end, so I do want to apologize for that._

* * *

"RUN PERCY!"

A dragon the size of a large mountain appeared in the distance. Percy ran down to the base of the mountain as the dragon's tail destroyed the mountain next to them. The man drew back the giant bow, and an arrow appeared ready to fire. He fired over and over into the dragon's underside and wings. Most of the arrows bounced off while some stuck into the dragon's skin looking like splinters. Percy looked back in time to see a stream of fire engulf the entire mountain.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the dragon destroyed the mountain. Since then, Percy has been searching for the center of Tartarus but never got close. The next day started off the exact same. He woke up, killed some monsters near his camp, then started walking.

Percy's shoes have long since worn away. He walked barefoot across broken glass and molten rock in search of a place he wasn't sure existed. He had been to the heart of Tartarus twice before and had never seen a black tower. After a few hours of walking, he finally came upon what he had been searching for, the river Cocytus. He turned and walk toward the direction the river seemed to be flowing. Percy started to see features out in the distance move. It felt like the labyrinth, as if the place itself was trying to keep him from reaching his destination. Percy walked for what felt like hours. When he finally reached the familiar landscape with red and blue lines weaving across it, he spun around, straining his eyes to see the mysterious black tower he was supposed to be looking for.

Just as he was about to give up hope, the air in front of him shimmered, and suddenly he was at the base of the tower. The tower seemed to stretch miles into the sky. Percy sighed and then walked toward the ten foot tall doors. As he approached them, the doors opened, beckoning him inside. As soon as he walked through them, the doors closed, and the floor seemed to drop away from him. Percy shot upward faster than anything he had ever experienced. He looked up and saw the ceiling above him disappear just in time for him to go through it. The surface reformed, and he was set gently down on top of it.

He was in a large, circular room. Statues of various monsters and heroes lined the walls. Across from Percy was a throne made of the same black stone as the tower. Sitting in the throne, was a man he never expected to see again.

"Hello Perseus." the old man in the chair said after a very awkward silence and a couple death glares from Percy.

"How are you even alive? I watched a dragon destroy an entire mountain, and here you are, perfectly fine."

"I know you have a lot of questions. As to how I survived, I have a lot to tell you. Do you remember when we first met? When you asked me why I was down here."

"You said that you had been down here long enough that you didn't remember anything before the pit."

"Well that's only partly true. My true name is Pallas, and I've been down here since the titanomachy. I stood alongside my brothers against the rebellion of the gods, and I've paid for it ever since. The tower we find ourselves in belonged to my brother. Together we were searching for somebody that could continue what we started, and you, Perseus, have the strength and the hatred to make the gods pay for their injustices."

"So you want me to fight for you? You want to use me, so the gods can't use and throw away anybody else. Thanks but no thanks."

"Percy, I'm offering you a chance to escape the pit and get revenge."

"If you could get out of here, why haven't you used it already?"

"I'm too old. I've already started to fade. The trip would kill me. Now that I've told you though, you either agree or drop about five miles to your death."

"I've never been that good with choices. I think I'll take option 'C'."

The chain shot out of Percy's arm faster than a bullet. It lodged in Pallas's shoulder, and Percy pulled Pallas out of the throne. A sword appeared in Pallas's hand, and he swung down at Percy's head. Percy drew Riptide and raised it just in time to block the swing.

"You could barely fight the wannabe 'god of war'. How do you plan on beating the Titan?"

Percy pushed the blade away and dropped Riptide to the ground. Both chains shot out of his arms toward Pallas. Pallas raised his sword to block them, but at the last second the blades split around him and circled around from behind. Pallas turned around to block them again, and Percy picked up Riptide and ran at his back. Pallas saw the movement in the corner of his eye and started to turn back around. One chain pierced his side, and the other hit his sword arm. Percy pulled back on the chains, pulling Pallas to the ground, and stood over him.

"Good bye Perseus."

Percy drove his sword through Pallas's neck. Golden ichor flowed through channels in the floor until it reached the center. Percy shot upward once more, through the roof of the tower and kept going until he couldn't see the floor of the pit anymore.

"You said the trip would kill you." Percy thought.

Percy's last thoughts before he left Tartarus were of the last five years he spent with Pallas and how much he would miss the titan's company.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading my story so far. I will be posting a poll on my profile about this story. As the story progresses, I will post these polls after every chapter. You, the readers, will get to decide much of how the story goes. If you don't like it, I will have an author's choice section in the poll that you can vote on, but that might make the story take longer for me to write. Anyway, go check out my profile. As always, please review or pm so I know what I'm doing right and wrong. All people that review get first say on how the story goes. If you submit a review that is beneficial, I will probably use your idea in the story. Sorry this chapter seemed to be more ranting than actual story. Last but not least, ok maybe it is least, please check out my friend The Ginga Ninga. He's worse than I am about updating, but he really isn't that bad of a story teller._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I know I said that last chapter would be the final, but I found myself writing this one anyway. Enjoy, but I was serious about potentially ending this story prematurely. According to the reviews it sucks so why continue, right?_

* * *

 _(Camp Half-Blood)_

Percy had been gone for a little over a year now. Many of the older campers still mourned his absence, but other than a few brief looks and the lack of a certain black haired demigod, you wouldn't even notice that the camp had changed. Nico was running, rather shadow jumping as he liked to call it, through the camp. He had mastered his powers to the extent that it took no energy to travel short distances.

"Hey, have you seen Annabeth?" He said as he popped up behind Rachel.

"Don't do that!" Rachel yelled after a very loud and high pitched squeal.

"Sorry. Well have you?"

"The Athena cabin has a break in their schedule right now."

"Thanks Rachel!" He yelled as he shadow travelled away.

He popped out halfway between the cave Rachel was at and the original ring of made one last jump to the entrance of Cabin 3. He hesitated before opening the door, old habits die hard. It used to be that just entering a god's cabin other than your parents was heavily frowned upon, but that changed after Percy's disappearance. He opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped inside. All the beds had been pushed to one side, and the fountain that Percy cut in half had been replaced by a giant one in the center of the cabin. There was a picture of Percy magically placed on the water. Annabeth had designed the shrine to the hero of Olympus with the help of Poseidon and Daedalus's laptop, and now she spends almost all of her free time in front of it. As usual, she was sitting in a chair beside the fountain reading a book.

"Annabeth?" Nico called.

She looked up from her book and noticed him in the doorway. She didn't say anything, so Nico continued.

"There was a tremor near Yellowstone. The Romans are already investigating it, and Jason assured me that they would call if they found anything."

"Thank you Nico."

"No biggie, we all want to find him again."

Even at the indirect mention of Percy, Annabeth looked longingly at the picture of him on the fountain.

—

 _(near Yellowstone National Park)_

Three roman demigods were wandering around Yellowstone. A tall skinny guy at the back of the group started to talk rather loudly.

"Why are we out here again?"

"Because, Jordan, something out here caused this." The leader of the group said as they came upon a clearing in the trees. In the center of the clearing was a crater about fifty feet across. The trio split up and began searching the immediate area for other signs of the monster. Jordan hadn't walked more than 10 yards away from the crater when an explosion sent him flying backward. A baby drakon was sitting in the center of a small crater in the ground where Jordan had just been standing. Suddenly, a bronze sword seemed to impale itself in the monster. Jordan looked in the direction the sword came from and saw a man stumble out from the trees and collapse. Jordan jumped to his feet and ran over to the man. He pulled a canteen of nectar out of his bag and started to pour it in the man's mouth. Just then the two girls came running from the other side of the clearing.

"Jordan, what happened?" The leader asked.

"This guy saved me then collapsed." Jordan gestured at the man. His silver jacket was torn to shreds, and what was left of it was covered in blood. The parts of his body that were visible were covered in cuts, both recent and long healed.

"Khloe, could this be him?" the other girl asked.

Khloe pulled a small picture out of her pocket and looked at it for a while.

"Looks like it, Summer." she responded.

"There's just one problem. The drakon he killed was too small to make that giant crater." Jordan said.

"Don't worry. I killed the mom two days ago and the first hatchling yesterday." Percy said as he sat up.

"Whoa, not so fast. You lost way too much blood to even be conscious right now, let alone moving."

They tried to lay him back down, but he knocked their hands away and stood up.

"I'm fine."

He started to walk away but collapsed again. They picked him up and carried him back to the main road where a van was waiting.

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter was so short. I just happened to get to a stopping point and didn't want to get to far into the story already. For those of you that are still reading this and enjoy the story, please leave a review or pm me with suggestions, criticism, or praise. Whatever you want to do. Also please participate in the poll on my profile. I will start working on the chapter involving the next fight in a few weeks or when I get a decent amount of votes on the poll, whichever comes first._

 _Corsair signing off (maybe for the last time)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, Corsair here again. Apologies for not posting as of late, as I have been abnormally busy. As per NONAME2002's request, I will try to make my chapters a little bit longer from here on out. Also, just because I keep writing anyway doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you guys. Please leave reviews or pm me with suggestions, criticism, compliments, praise, fandom worship,whatever you want that is at all relevant to the story._

 _Now I seem to have forgotten the disclaimer on my last chapter so would anybody care to do the honors._

 _Hermione: Me! Me! Corsair doesn't own any of the stories he bases these wonderful creations off of because that would mean he owns people and slavery is just wrong._

 _Corsair: Well thanks for the praise but... Hermione, what are you doing here?_

 _Hermione: Did I jump into the wrong story again?_

 _Corsair: Yeah..._

 _Percy: Bye Hermione._

 _Hermione: Bye everybody. See you later maybe._

 _*Hermione leaves through random tear in the dimensional plane_

 _Corsair: Or nah, cause I don't do crossovers. Well, I hope this part was at least entertaining and now that I can't stall anymore... ONTO THE STORY!_

* * *

 _(Percy POV)_

 _I was running from a pack of angry lizard-chickens. I didn't actually stop to ask them for their proper names, so I took to calling them raptors. They looked like, well like giant lizard-chickens, except they could spit acid and spikes on their wings instead of feathers. The spikes could be shot from their wings if they felt threatened, which happened to be any time that anything got even remotely close. They roamed Tartarus in groups of up to five, and if you could catch them, they were the fastest way to get anywhere. I took a sharp left as a few dozen spikes flew past where I just was. They were quickly catching up to me, but I kept running until I could see a small land bridge. I changed course and headed straight for it. As I passed underneath, I looked up at the man standing on the rock formation. He just winked at me as I ran by then jumped down and spun 180 degrees before landing on the back of one of the raptors. He grabbed its neck and started to steer over toward me. He reached down and pulled me up onto its back._

" _Let's go. We have a long travel before us."_

 _We sped off on the raptor toward the edge of a rather large cliff. Even riding the raptor, it took all day to reach it. One of the worst days I have ever had. Another nifty thing about the raptors though, we didn't stop once we reached the cliff. The raptor just ran up the side of it like it was still flat. About halfway up the cliff, we came across a cave. The raptor started to jump around it, but a wolf dove out at us._

I jumped to my feet as I woke up. Once I realized it was a dream, I looked down at the scar on my chest from hitting the cliff. A girl about my age walked in. I flashed to the corner, and she looked around the room before leaving.

"He's gone." I heard her say.

I found my clothes on a table along with a newly repaired jacket.

"They must not know what happened to me." I thought.

I threw them on then checked to see if anybody was still outside the room. I crept behind the one guard and quickly took his gladius and knocked him out with it. It I wasn't inside a tent, I would've thought it was New Rome. Outside were two girls sitting around a fire. I recognized the one them from the day before. The group of kids I saved from the drakon. I tried to sneak around them, but the older one saw me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You have no idea who I am, do you? If you did, you wouldn't allow me to stay here for fear of incurring the wrath of Jupiter."

"All we know is that we were given your picture and told to find you in this forest. Now we take you back to New Rome to see Jason."

"I'm flattered that Jason went through all of this trouble to see me, but you actually have no means of keeping me here. As much as I want to see my old friends, I have a millennium of payback I need to start."

With a flash, I was gone. Perks of being a god, just think of a place and you're there. I never thought I would be able to use it though. You can't flash in and out of Tartarus.

I didn't dare approach Olympus already. Instead I went to an unused bunker at Camp Half-Blood. I found Bunker 13 a few years ago. The Hephaestus kids had long since abandoned every bunker above 4, there just aren't enough to maintain all of them. When I got to camp, it was getting late, and I heard the far off sounds of a game of capture-the-flag. I walked around for a while until I came upon a small hatch built into a tree. Back before the war and even before I was born, the Hephaestus kids were clever and very secretive of their work until it was finished. They built bunkers to house the bigger projects, but they also built bunkers 11-15 to do their secret projects. I happened upon bunker 13 during a game of capture-the-flag my second year at camp. Sometimes I would search for the others as well, but even with the magical map, I could never find them. Anyway, inside the tree was a spiral staircase heading deep in the ground. The stairs were made out of the same magical wood as the tree containing them. Along the side ran a celestial bronze hand rail. Somewhere along the way, the wood seamlessly transitioned to stone walls and metal stairs. The stairs led to an equally long hallway that seemed to go nowhere. The first time I walked down the hallway I had just about given up hope that it led anywhere when it opened into a room bigger than my mom's apartment. The floor was a 3-D map of the world. The entire bunker was controlled by a computer on the other side of the room. I walked over and hit a small blue button in the corner of the panel. The wall beside me slid open to reveal a bedroom bigger than Cabin 3. I immediately collapsed on the bed and passed out.

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter is a little boring. I had to get you to his shelter and felt like a long trip that didn't contribute more to the story would be even worse than this. If this were a true book, this journey probably would've been multiple full length chapters, but the Tartarus part would have been it's own book so... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and bare with me. More soon_

 _So long folks,_

 _Corsair_


	6. Chapter 6

_So im terribly sorry for how late I got this to you. This should've been posted like a month ago but for reasons explained later it wasn't. But that means good news for you. I'm almost done with the next chapter already and the other good news, along with the explanation of why, is at the end of the chapter. Other wise here is the story._

I still don't own these beautiful characters or the world of PJO. I only own those which are mine.

* * *

You would think that as a god, I wouldn't have demigod dreams anymore, or I wouldn't even need sleep at all. No such luck, and on top of that, I don't get my own cool powers. Anyway, as soon as I fell asleep my consciousness was wisked away to somewhere else. It was somewhere familiar, but I couldn't place it. That is, until I saw the man in front of me. My old friend, Pallas, was sitting in his throne in his stone tower.

"How are you here?" I asked.

" **I have one more thing to pass on to you, and you have to beat me again to claim it."** his voice was much deeper and stronger than last time. **"It won't be as easy this time. I am inside of your head after all."**

He drew a large sword in his right hand. I threw the chains, trying the trick I had used last time. He moved to block them, but they split around him at the last second. It seemed like it was gonna work, but he spun around and caught both chains with no time to spare. He turned back around to face me, and the chains shattered in his hand. He pulled an ax from his chest and ran at me. I dodged the first swing and raised Riptide to block the second. The ax lodged itself halfway through Riptide, and as he pulled it back, Riptide was pulled from my grasp. I had never even dented Riptide before, let alone cut the blade almost in half. Chains broken and Riptide in two pieces, it was all I could do to just avoid his blows.

" **Sit still. It will be over quick."**

"You can't kill me in my own head. That just isn't right. Wait, this is in my head."

I thought about Riptide being in my hand. How indestructible I was when I had my sword. Riptide reappeared in my hand, and I cut through both of his weapons with one swing.

" **Very good Perseus, but you can't match my power."**

"You have no power in my mind Pallas. You are just that weak old man I met in Tartarus."

" **My power exists in everyone. The destructive tendencies you demigods possess only fuels me."**

I swung Riptide at Pallas again, but he blocked it with his hand. The blade shattered on contact but immediately rebuilt itself. We continued this stalemate for some time. He batted off each attack like it was nothing, but I never backed down. The more he broke Riptide the angrier I became. My anger only seemed to fuel him though because as I grew angrier he grew bigger and stronger until I was fighting a full-sized Titan.

" **That's it Perseus. Fuel me with your anger. Let me be reborn."**

I thought about the last titan that was let loose in our world. All the friends that I lost in the war and all the demigods we didn't even get a chance to know. The thoughts of my friends grew stronger and stronger until, one-by-one, they started to appear beside me. All of my friends were there, including the ones we lost in the war. Jason and Reyna led the Romans in the usual orderly fashion. Beckendorf handing out weapons and charging in with Selena right beside him. Michael Yew, Lee and the other Apollo kids were firing volley after volley, and before long, the hunters joined them, led by Thalia and Zoe. The Stolls led the small army we call Hermes Cabin into battle attacking Pallas's right foot while the archers shot at his torso. They all appeared in reverse order from when I met them. All the way back to Luke, the real Luke not the one that was tricked by Cronus, and Annabeth. Then, I started to see cloven hooves appear beside me. As the battle waged around me, I couldn't help but stare as my two oldest friends appeared there beside me. Chiron wasted no time charging into battle with the campers, but I remained put, waiting for one more to join us. The last bit of curly hair formed before I turned back to Pallas.

"Pallas, you've lost. You're looking at the armies that brought down the titans and the giants. Two forces kept apart because of the incredible might we possess when we are together. So long as we remain in my head, my friends will never fall or fade. My fatal flaw is loyalty and the ties to my friends will never be broken."

Pallas started to falter. The constant barrage of demigods became too much for him. Slowly the titan began to fade, his body literally becoming invisible.

" **Perseus, somebody needs to contain my destructive power. I have chosen you to carry it. Maybe you can find a new use for it on your quest."**

Once more, the old man died before my eyes. I felt a strange sort of energy flowing through my body, and then, I woke up. Slowly the sight of all my friends standing before me faded like a dream.

* * *

 _So I would've had this posted a couple weeks ago but my internet has been out for like a month. My deepest apologies to those who waited and to those who didn't. If you wish, I will be accepting OC's for my next story as my apology to you guys, so if you wish to be in the story or have a character in the story please pm me an OC or character concept if you don't wish to create the whole thing. The story is going to be an OC team going on a quest or maybe fighting a war, I'm not sure yet. As always ideas and critiques are welcome through review or pm._

 _Corsair signing off._


	7. Chapter 7

_Corsair: Hey guys. Corsair here, back with another chapter of this wonderful story. It's been a couple months since I last updated, and honestly, I had forgotten all about it because of school. However, I am back, and this time I will hopefully stick around a little bit longer. With that, here is an old friend to do the disclaimer._

 ** _Pallas: Corsair does not own anything in the PJO univers. He just owns OCs and the plot to this story. I guess that means he owns me too, but I'm not too clear on that one. Anyway, enjoy the story_**

* * *

I slowly rose out of bed with my thoughts still hanging on my lost friends. I wanted nothing more than to run back to my friends and let them know I was still alive, so they wouldn't have to suffer any longer. I shook the thought out of my head.

"My friends can't see me like this. All the hatred and resentment in me. After I have found peace, I will return to them but not until then." I thought to myself.

I grabbed my tattered jacket from the chair it was resting on and pulled the knives out of their hidden sheathes. A small belt from the nearby armory room and a new jacket, and I was ready to go again. I gave the map one last look before I left. The Minotaur was rampaging through Nebraska (why won't he stay dead?), some harpies in Colorado, Hydra in California, the list goes on. Some disappear and others appear in an instant. Suddenly, one I remembered all to well appeared in Yellowstone.

"I'm out for one day, and they are already coming after me. Might as well go say hi."

I raced up the stairs and looked out to make sure nobody was there. The door was clear when looking out, so the Hephaestus kids could make sure they kept their secrets. I walked out into the forest and prepared for the fight ahead. I flashed away, and reappeared in the drakon crater in Yellowstone. If my presence didn't scare them away, my scent would definitely draw the furies here.

"Well honey, you sure made this easy."

I was right; it worked. I spun around, and there they were, three leathery old ladies with bat wings and talons stared me down. If monsters are anything, it's predictable.

"I was hoping it would take longer for them to realize I was out."

"Tartarus always knows when something leaves the pit." one of them hissed at me.

"So the gods didn't send you after me? Well then, let's hurry this along, shall we?"

The furies just looked at me confused until I charged them. One fury flew at me and dissolved immediately around my sword.

"Now what was that supposed to accomplish?"

The other furies just hissed and slowly circled to either side. They got into position and waited. They were a lot smarter than I had hoped. The one to my left cracked a whip every time I tried to move, and the one to my right just hissed and swung a club. This was going to be fun. I smiled before making my move.

My left chain shot out as the fury cracked her whip. They tangled together, and I ripped the whip from her claws. The blade crossed to the other side, whip in tow, and the second fury barely managed to dodge it. With my blade beyond them, the furies decided to charge. I started retracting the blade, but it was too late. I blocked the club with Riptide and kicked the other fury back. She rolled away as I exchanged blows with her sister. The club was heavy, and each strike took more effort to block. The chain had completely returned by now as I defended myself from either side. I rolled under another swing from the club, and it hit the second fury instead. She flew out of sight, limp like a rag-doll, but didn't die as far as I could tell. The remaining fury kept swinging the club, forcing me to back closer and closer to the tree line. I dove past her, under another swing, and rolled to my feet behind her. The club burst through a tree as she turned back around to face me.

"Sit still while I kill you." She hissed at me.

I kept looking over my shoulder for the second fury, but she didn't show. The fury I still had, I'm pretty sure it was Mrs. Dodds, kept pushing me back again until she reached her sister's whip. She stooped to pick it up, and I shot my blade at her. Her reflexes must've improved a lot because she dropped to the ground instantly. My chain passed through her leathery wing, causing her to scream in pain. She stood back up and started another offensive, using the whip and club. I jumped to the side to avoid the whip and barely managed to duck under the club as well. I moved in for the kill when something latched onto my back.

"We've got you now."

The second fury had recovered enough to grab hold of me. Her claws dug into my shoulders as she struggled to hold me down. Mrs. Dodds swung her club again, but I was ready. I flipped around, and the club smashed through my fury backpack, causing dust to explode all over my back. Both furies howled as she died. I spun back around to face the last of them.

"Tartarus will not be pleased with this. We aren't the worst things he can send."

"For his sake, I hope you're right."

My chain-blade shot through the air at her, but she jumped into the air to avoid it. The blade curved up as I threw the second one at her. She dodged both before swinging the club at me from above. Angry, I threw my hand up at her and caught the club mid-swing. As I closed my hand around it, the club shattered.

" **That's it Percy. Use the power I have given you."**

As if something else was controlling my body, my hand kept moving until it closed around the throat of the fury. She tried to claw at my arm, but when they got close, her claws broke against my skin.

"What... what is this... power?" she hissed between breaths.

"An old titan sends his regards."

She screamed as my new power shot her out of my hand and carved a 100 yard path through the forest. I'm not sure when she actually died, but there was nothing left of her by the time my power stopped knocking down trees.

"So, now I have to worry about Tartarus too? Things were actually starting to look up until I heard that."

I stared down at my hands and saw strange marks burned across my palms. Without a second thought, I flashed back to my bunker.

* * *

 _As always, PM, review, email, whatever you want to do to get in contact, but please talk to me about this. This community was designed to help people grow as writers, and I can't do that unless you help me along the way. Thank you in advance._

 _Corsair out._


	8. Chapter 8

_Well here is the next chapter. To be completely honest, I forgot this website even existed. I still don't own PJO, HoO, or any of the other demigod stories. I own this plot line, Pallas, and the raptors at this point, but as this is a public domain site, I really don't own anything._

* * *

Percy walked out into the forest from what appeared to be the middle of a tree. He flashed away, and somebody stepped out from behind a tree. Travis Stoll looked on confused before he was tackled to the ground by his brother.

"I win!" Connor yelled

"We have to find Annabeth."

The Stolls ran through the trees as fast as they could, ignoring onlooking Hermes children, until they got back to camp.

"I'll check the cabins."

Connor ran off toward the original 12 cabins while Travis ran toward the big house. Travis burst through the front door, ran through every room, and darted back out the door, leaving very confused campers in his wake. Connor returned from the cabins with Clarisse and some other head campers in tow, but nobody could find Annabeth.

"She wasn't in the big house."

"She's not by Percy's memorial."

"She wasn't in our cabin."

"She's not in the arena."

"ANNABETH!" Travis yelled.

They continued searching high and low before arriving at the beach.

"Why didn't we check here sooner?" Connor asked.

"I thought you already had." Travis replied.

"You're both stupid." A black haired boy walked in between them.

"Hey!"

"Rude!"

Annabeth was staring off across the water, absently stroking the hippocampus by her side. Nico walked out to her and tapped her arm.

"What is it Nico?"

"I don't know, but the Stolls have been looking for you for a while now."

Annabeth looked over her shoulder at the group assembled on the beach. She patted the hippocampus one last time before walking to them.

"Annabeth! We have some news for you." Connor began.

"Well for everyone really, but it's about Percy." Travis continued.

"What about him?" Annabeth asked.

Nico glared at the twins, silently warning them it had better not be a prank. Travis gulped before speaking again.

"I saw him. In the woods."

Everybody began shouting at once, arguments about if it was a prank, why he was there, why he didn't tell them. It was deafening and scared away the naiads that had gathered to watch them.

"QUIET!" Annabeth screamed.

A silence fell immediately as they all turned to look at her.

"Nico, go tell Jason. He'll want to hear this too. The rest of us will take shifts to see if he comes back. That will tell us if he was actually there or not. The gods know I saw Percy countless times when he wasn't actually there."

The councilors just nodded in agreement and Nico shadowtravelled away.

"Travis and Connor can take first watch, but first, lead us to where you saw him."

Travis and Connor led the group back through the woods toward the tree Percy had popped out of. At one point, the forest seemed to radiate light, but it quickly subsided as they continued the journey.

"He walked straight out of this tree." Travis pointed at the tree in front of them.

"Or was it that one?" Connor asked pointing at a different tree.

Everybody just glared at the Stoll brothers. Clarisse walked over and picked them both up by the throat.

"If this was a joke the whole time, nobody will find your bodies." she said surprisingly calm.

"Put them down Clarisse." Annabeth said.

Everybody quickly turn to look at her, except the Stolls who were too busy falling to the ground.

"The Hephaestus kids used to have hidden bunkers all over Camp Half-Blood. This might just be one of them." she said.

Annabeth pressed her hand against the trunk of the first tree Travis pointed at. She scanned every inch on the tree that she could reach until her hand came upon a small panel. She quickly called over the Hephaestus kids that had come with them.

* * *

 _(New Rome)_

Jason was pacing back and forth when a trio of soldiers walked in.

"Khloe, what happened?" Jason asked.

"We found him, the guy in the picture. He was at Yellowstone." Khloe answered.

"So where is he?"

"That's the bad news." Jordan started. "He sort of disappeared."

Jason's javalin impaled itself in the door behind the trio. Summer reached up, pulled the javalin out and rested it against the wall.

"At least we know he is alive."

"That's not all." Nico stepped out of the shadows. "We know where he is staying. This morning he was seen leaving the forest around Camp Half-Blood."

"Why won't he talk to us though. We fought wars together, and now that he is back, he wanders around like we aren't here anymore."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Khloe yelled. Everybody turned to look at the girl before she continued. "Thank you. So the guy you sent us after is Percy, the hero that disappeared after the war? Why didn't you tell us that? We might've been able to convince him to stay if we had known who he was."

Jason and Nico shared a look of amusement before either spoke.

"Khloe, was it? Nico asked. "The problem with that would be that you appear to know nothing about Percy. Nobody can convince him of anything."

"Except maybe Annabeth." Jason chuckled.

"If she tried hard enough."

Jason turned back toward a desk in the corner of the room. Sitting in the middle was a single picture of the crew of the Argo II.

"At this point, all we can do is hope that he remembers that he has us. He's been gone for over a year, so the fact that he's still here is good news."

"I should probably return to Annabeth." Nico said as he turned around.

"Wait! Take me with you. I want to see where he's been all this time."

"Grab on."

Jason grabbed Nico's shoulder as they both stepped through the shadows. They arrived in at the edge of the woods. A couple dryads vanished out of fear as they appeared.

"Somebody guide me to Annabeth!" Nico yelled into the otherwise silent trees.

A dryad emerged from her tree after realizing it was only two demigods.

"She went that way."

She pointed down a small trail.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Chapter 9 will follow soon. As always, PM me or leave reviews._

 _-Corsair_


End file.
